rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
ITC Film Distributors (UK)
1973-1983 Nicknames: The Tri-Pinwheels, ITC Pinwheels Logo: On a black background, three pinwheels come up and move around randomly. The three then converge, and for each of them one of the opposite pairs of sails merge into one, leaving three stacked diamonds, or the ITC logo without the letters (the first set from the left is brown, the second green, and the third light brown. The second and third slide left into the first set, and become a three-dimensional version of the design, with "I" in the top diamond, "T" in the middle and "C" in the bottom diamond. The words "FILM DISTRIBUTORS LIMITED" appear to the right immediately after the flash. Variants: # On the Vestron Video VHS release of The Norsemen, the logo is blacked out but the theme can still be heard. This is seen before the 1973 American International Pictures logo. # A shortened version exists. This was primarily appears on trailers of films. # There is a version where the D in "LIMITED" is on the very edge of the frame. # There is also a version where the entire logo has a light blue tint. The ITC logo is also larger in this version. FX/SFX: The pinwheels and the morphing into the diamonds. Music/Sounds: A bombastic orchestral fanfare (actually sourced from two separate tracks from the Bruton Music library, "Destiny" and "Endeavour"). Sometimes, it is silent or higher pitched (likely depending on the region). Availability: Extremely rare. Current prints of the films will likely have either the American distributors' logo or an ITV logo (However The Muppet Movie currently has the Jim Henson Pictures logo and the DVD of The Last Unicorn removes this logo). Films that had this logo usually only had it on the original United Kingdom prints. Films that originally had include: Gregory's Girl, The Muppet Movie, The Last Unicorn, The Big Sleep, Saturn 3, the Space: 1999 films, Destination: Moonbase Alpha, Alien Attack, Cosmic Princess, Journey Through the Black Sun and Invasion: UFO. This logo has resurfaced on the 2007 Network DVD release of Hawk the Slayer and the Second Sight Blu-ray release of Gregory's Girl. The shortened version appears on the trailer for Rising Damp: The Movie. It is also seen on the 1980 Magnetic Video Corporation and the 1989 CBS/Fox Video VHS releases of Escape to Athena (which used United Kingdom prints). This logo may have been seen on pre-certification VHS releases by ITC Home Video. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music and motions of the pinwheels changing into the familiar logo may get you dizzy and caught off guard. 1983-1987 Nickname: ITC Rainbow Logo: We start off on a black screen with a red star engulfing the screen. The star zooms out and changes to yellow, then blue, then pink, light blue, and then green. The star then reappears with a rapidly spinning pattern inside it. A light gray bar of light with rainbow colored rays fades in and the star disappears. The light bar moves slowly like it's scanning before drawing, as more stars sparkle in the background. As the light bar moves to the bottom, a star flashes in the middle and a light gray box with a rainbow is wiped in from the top, replicating the light bar's pattern. The rays disappear one by one in a random fashion and the ITC logo and "FILM DISTRIBUTORS LTD." fade in below the box and the box is finished drawing, revealing it had different sized lines at the end of the rainbow. FX/SFX: The star zooming, the bar moving and the rainbow forming are all early CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A beautiful orchestral fanfare, composed by John Barry, that was originally used as the theme for Raise the Titanic. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Near extinction. This appeared on the 1983 pre-cert Guild Home Video VHS release of Cujo and the original pre-cert Hokushin Audio Visual VHS release of Q: The Winged Serpent. Most recent UK prints of the former either replace it with the 1999 Carlton Television logo (as seen on the 2003 United Kingdom Carlton Home Entertainment DVD release) or the 2009 ITV Studios Global Entertainment logo (as seen on the ITV Studios Home Entertainment DVD and Blu-ray releases) or delete it altogether (as seen on the Network DVD release). It is unknown what other films had the logo. Like the previous logo, this logo may have been seen on pre-certification VHS releases by ITC Home Video. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Movie Section